A Final Challenge
by JL Davenport
Summary: After both falling headlong into romantic strife, Cynthia and Severa find themselves facing each other down in one final challenge- winner takes all. A story of love and lost innocence, widely considered the greatest Robin/Cynthia/Severa story ever told.


**A Final Challenge**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Yes, the synopsis was a joke, this story should ideally be a little more light-hearted than my other works. Hopefully it's a lott'a fun though, please enjoy it!

This was done as a commission for Bunit117.

* * *

Rolling his shoulders stiffly as he looked up to the late afternoon sky, Robin heaved a weary sigh.

"Finally done. Thank the Gods."

It had been a long, exhausting day. From dealing with Lucina waking him up first thing in the morning, to private training with Cordelia, scouting with Lon'qu and mapping with Laurent, it had been one endless task after another, until just now when Chrom had finally given up and sent him out of the strategy meeting after seeing his tactician's eyes dropping shut for the third time.

It had been worse than ever lately, more and more things piling themselves onto his plate before he'd even realised what he'd agreed to. He knew it was his fault, but it was getting far too much, something needed to change, he needed to sit down and ma-

"Huh?"

Blinking dumbly, the Grandmaster Tactician was brought out of his self-pity and back to reality by the strange sight before him.

Cynthia and Severa, two girls who normally spent as little time as possible in each other's company, were now both passed out, face down, side by side on one of the large tables setup around the central campfire.

"What in the world?"

Cynthia's armour had been discarded in a pile beside her, likewise Severa was only wearing her most basic mercenary uniform, with her played greaves and shoulder-guard tossed to the dirt at her feet. Unarmoured and apparently sleeping peacefully beside each other... he would have liked to believe this was a sign of the hatchet being buried between them but judging from the bruise he could see forming on the mercenary's forehead and the wooden swords lying abandoned behind them, he wasn't holding out much hope for that.

He didn't even bother trying to speculate why they were each surrounded by tall stacks of empty plates and discarded pie tins. When it came to the Shepherds, and especially the time travellers, he'd long since learned it was often better not to ask.

"Oi, hey, Severa? Cynthia? You two okay?"

Severa snorted lightly, her hands groping in the air a moment. Cynthia simply let out a small moan.

"Hey, c'mon you two." Reaching out, he tried gently shaking the red-head's shoulder. "You shouldn't just sleep out here, you'll get a cold."

No response.

"Really…?" Robin sighed, the entire day's fatigue all thrumming through him at once.

Even left alone like this, they wouldn't be in any danger in lying out the middle of the Shepherd's camp and, if worst came to worst, they'd probably wake up when it started getting colder anyway.

Still…

' _No.'_ As tempting as his bedroll was right now, he couldn't just leave them like this, it wouldn't feel right. Heaving one final sigh, he looked around the camp, seeing if he could spot any assistance and, predictably, found none. _'Figures.'_

And so, a few uncomfortable minutes later, with a sleeping Severa wrapped around him in a piggy-back and an unconscious Cynthia nestled in his arms, in an appropriately termed "princess carry", he set off once more, walking past his own tent with only a single look of longing as he pushed on, to deliver the girls back home.

* * *

Severa's tent was his first destination. He told himself that was because she was setup alone on the far side of the camp, on the complete opposite direction to where Cynthia was sharing a tent with Lucina… But, really, it was mostly because he knew she'd get mad at him if he dropped the younger princess off first.

Unfortunately, it seemed the red-head had enjoyed the journey on his back far more than he'd anticipated, the moment he tried to gently shrug the slumbering mercenary back down onto her bedroll, her grip suddenly snapped vice tight around his neck and she utterly refused to relinquish her hold on him, the sudden change of weight quickly unbalancing him and sending him falling down with her.

And so, a moment later, Robin found himself lying with Severa curled up around his back as Cynthia began to unfurl herself from her arms and snuggled into his chest.

Perhaps if he hadn't already been so tired, even more than before after carrying the two girls this far, he may have retained the will to resist…

...But, as Severa slid herself contentedly around him- her smooth, slender arms wrapping around his neck as she nuzzled into his shoulder and, as Cynthia pressed herself against his chest- the soft globes of her massive chest squishing comfortably against him. His will was magnificently weakened.

' _Maybe, I'll just… For a second, until they settle…'_

He was sound asleep not even a minute later.

* * *

"Ahhmmm."

Severa awoke early the next morning with a smile on her face.

The last thing she remembered was passing out exhausted next to Cynthia on one of those mankey tables setup around the campground. And yet, rather than the chill in her spine and the crook in her neck she'd been expecting, she'd found herself coming to surrounded by a very familiar warm embrace- the arms of the man she loved.

Snuggling happily against him as her senses slowly came to life, she savoured the feeling, mornings like this had become all too rare with everything that was going on with the Valmese war right now.

"Hi." She whispered, opening her eyes and smiling up at where Robin was staring down at her.

"H-Hi."

Still half out of it and busy blinking the sleep from her eyes, Severa completely missed the way all colour seemed to have drained from the tactician's face at her greeting.

"Looks like you took care of me last night huh?" She purred, finding herself feeling a little frisky, having woken up in such a delightful way- feeling so warm and loved. Well, why not? It had certainly been a while. Leaning herself up and laying her lips against his collar, her fingers began to pull his shirt open. "Well… I _suppose_ I can take care of you in return too."

Ignoring the way Robin's hands were clinging to her shoulder, she inched her way slowly down his body, smiling at the pleasant warmth rising between her thighs as she traced her lips further down, teasing featherlight kisses across the well-defined muscles of his chest.

"Mmm." She hummed low into his skin, wriggling herself further down, letting her tongue poke cheekily out as she teased down over his stomach.

Still only slowly in the process of waking up, Severa's thoughts were far more focussed on her boyfriend and fast building arousal than anything else. So, it was only absently, in the far recesses of her mind, that she noted that Robin's shirt had already been unbuttoned and opened up, not how he usually slept at all.

Which was why-

*Thwak*

-She was taken completely by surprise a moment later when her head suddenly smacked into something solid, right where her intended target was meant to be.

"What in the-"

"Mmshcluuup-"

Jolted fully awake by the sudden pain, Severa spun around with a snarl… And, to her incredulous disbelief, found herself staring into the equally surprised and stunningly blue eyes of her closest frenemy.

Equally snapped from her reverie by the abrupt impact, with the brand of Ylisse shining defiantly in her right eye, Cynthia looked up from the task she'd been previously engrossed in. That is, Cynthia looked up from where her lips were suctioned tight around the very base of Robin's cock, the rest of his length having already disappeared down her throat.

Their gazes met, the two comrades staring back at one another, and for a moment, the world stood still- Severa's mouth hung wide open and Cynthia's slowly rose up, eventually releasing the tactician's thick shaft with a quiet pop. A single, tiny moment of precious silence reigned, the sheer impossibility of the situation they'd both found themselves in defying all attempts to speak.

And then, everything exploded!

"What in the HELLS!?" Severa's anger lit up like a supernova. "Get the _fuck_ off my boyfriend's cock, you thieving slut!"

"Severa!?" It was rare to see Cynthia truly mad, but with her face burning red in shock and eyes narrowed to a fine point, now was definitely one of those times. "Get off him! What are _you_ doing in our bed!?"

Both girls screamed at the same time, and yet, somehow they both also heard the other's accusation.

" _Your_ boyfriend!?"

" _Your_ bed!?"

Unable to even comprehend what they were hearing, let alone seeing, each reeled back in disbelief and, for one final moment, a furious silence reigned once more.

"Since when do you two even like each other!? You're always saying how you can't stand him!" Cynthia shot out first, her fists balled tight at her sides. "Urgh! So typical! Y-You're just being a villain! Just trying to destroy our heroic romance out of jealousy!"

"Heroic romance!?" Severa spat, just barely restraining the urge to throttle the royal princess. "What is this, another of your dumb fantasies!? What, you feel left out, so you're trying to inject yourself into someone else's relationship!? What a child!"

"C-C-Child!? You're the child! No decency at all! You really, really are a villain! Just, just because they've kept it secret doesn't mean you can try steal someone's boyfriend!"

Her scowl deepened, dealing with Cynthia's "logic" always did her head in. "If it's a secret, then how am I meant to…" Her voice trailed off, as her jaw dropped once more. "Wait, secret? B-But… But Robin's _my_ secret boyfriend…"

The look passing now between the girl girls told the entire story and even before Severa had finished her sentence the furious white heat that had threatened to envelop the tent dissipated- replaced by a terrible icy chill as both women slowly turned to face the tactician.

"…Robin?"  
"R-Robin?"

"I, I-" Wilting under their cold stares, he backed away, his hands waving frantically even despite his cock still standing rock hard out of his pants. Spluttering and panicking, he was almost crushed by the combined pressure in their gaze, until, "ARGH! Hey! C'mon now!" Until, his fists slammed hard into the floor, crying out in a voice filled with exasperated indignation.

"Eh?"  
"Huh?"

Blinking back at the man's uncharacteristic scream of frustration, both girls were brought up short. It was so beyond their expectations, simply reacting was impossible.

"I'm sorry! I- Gods, I am!" He continued quickly, his shoulders sagging visibly as he began speaking words that had clearly been held back for far too long. "But, it's not like either of you ever asked me! I didn't ask for this to happen, I never even had a chance to respond!"

"Never, asked you? What… What do you mean?"  
"R-Robin?"

Pushing himself back up to a seated position with a weary sigh, Robin finally regained his composure- cloaking himself in the heavy presence befitting Ylisse's Grandmaster…or, at least as much as was possible while still left half undressed.

"Look." He began, scratching the back of his head as the two time travellers stared at him in confusion. "It's like this…"

* * *

 **12 Weeks Ago**

Looking up from his planning at the sound of someone storming into his tent, Robin was wholly unprepared to see Severa striding towards him, her face burning a violent crimson as she closed the distance between them, jabbing a finger roughly into his chest.

"H-Hey!"

"Y-Yeah?" He swallowed, looking up at her in confusion.

He'd been finding himself often spending time with the fiery mercenary lately, after she'd begun taking it upon herself to "double check" his strategies soon after joining their forces. Apparently, he was one of the few around the camp able to weather her tempers. Honestly, he quite enjoyed her company. Especially given the usually solitary nature of his work, it was hard to find reasons to complain about one of the most beautiful women in the Shepherd's wanting to spend time with him. Still, no matter how much time he spent with her, it was still almost impossible to guess what was going to set her off next.

Speaking of…

Blinking awkwardly up at her, Robin wracked his mind for what was wrong this time, a task not helped by the fact she hadn't yet spoken a second word. Standing rigidly in place, she was simply staring down at him, her finger still digging painfully into his chest. "Er, Severa?" He prompted carefully.

"I-I…" Her face twisted into what was somehow the happiest looking scowl he'd ever seen. "I'll be your girlfriend!"

He balked. "Wh-Wha?"

"I, I said I'll be your girlfriend, alright!?" She snapped, her eyes shining somewhere between fear, anger and delight.

Staring down at him as he gaped in confusion, her mood softened for a moment and she laid her hand flat on his chest. "Y-You're always really kind to me. And, you never avoid me like the others and, and I love you, okay!?" The admission apparently spiked her emotions once more since both her hands suddenly curled tight around his collar. "Gawds! What a joke! How did I fall for a guy like _you_!? You better be grateful, you hear me?"

Mouth hanging open, Robin's world spun wildly, far too fast to be able to respond.

"Hey!" Her hands tightened around his cloak, yanking him to his feet. "A-Are you gonna kiss me, or what!?"

Looking at the adoration shining bright behind her furious glare, he pulled her into his arms. It seemed the only thing he could do.

* * *

"Hah!" Cynthia snorted, rocking back on her hands as Severa coloured. "Exactly as I should have expected from a villain like you! Just deciding by yourself that he wants to be with you, that's so typical!"

"N-No… That's not, we, b-but…" The red-head spluttered weakly as the pigtailed Pegasus Knight continued to crow victoriously.

"Yeah." Robin sighed, his heart wrenching uncomfortably at the shock writ clear across her face. "And, then…"

* * *

 **11 Weeks, 4 Days Ago**

It had been three days since Severa had decided to be his girlfriend and Robin was still walking around in something of a daze.

While it was hardly uncommon for romantic relationships to blossom around their camp, especially after the future children had begun arriving, being as busy as he was, love had always been practically the furthest thing from his mind. He'd barely even given it a passing thought until now.

Thankfully, the relationship between them hadn't changed much, so the transition hadn't been as difficult as he may have feared. In fact, aside from being instructed to take his new lover on (expensive) dates, and receiving a few stolen kisses or touches, things had remained mostly the same.

Honestly, all things considered, it had been a very pleasant few days, enough so that he had constantly found himself now looking forward to the mercenary's visits to his tent (or lap). Yet, even so, given the abrupt nature of their new romance (?), he couldn't help but be wary, both for Severa and for whatever the future held.

"Wooo! Did you see the way they scattered? Running away in the face of true heroism!"

He grinned, perhaps that was why it was such a relief that today he was on a scouting assignment with Cynthia.

Simply put, with her infectious optimism, it was almost impossible to worry about much of anything when she was around. So long as you were in the mood for it, her boisterous enthusiasm was like a breath of fresh air, perking up even someone as positive as him.

Having joined them a few months ago, Chrom's youngest daughter had been practically attached to his side ever since, having apparently decided that the man in charge of their battle formations needed to understand the value of true heroism. Thankfully, he'd managed to help her adjust to fighting as part of an army at the same time.

"Hey… Robin."

"Ah, yeah?" The unusually pensive tone in the girl's voice snapped him from his introspection and Robin turned to see Cynthia looking at him with a surprisingly gentle expression, shifting silently in place with her hands clasped together under her impressive bust.

"I'm, ahaa, I'm glad it was the two of us sent out here today!" She beamed, the brand in her right eye shining bright. "'Cause, 'Cause, I've been thinking a LOT lately, and I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" He nodded, his heart involuntarily skipping a beat as he found himself momentarily captivated by the sight of a light red blush dancing across her cheeks, acting as a beautiful contrast to her deep blue hair.

"Yeah… Yeah! I thought, gosh, well, we always work really well together, and, and, it's really fun fighting with you!" Pausing, she twisted in place and it seemed to take her a few moments to find the right words she was trying to say. "It's like we're our own Justice Alliance, just…just the two of us."

Once again, Robin was reminded that he _really_ needed to find out just what that organisation was.

Biting her lip, Cynthia stepped a half metre closer to him, her dazzling blue eyes shining imploringly up at him.

Breath hitching in his throat, he swallowed nervously.

"S-So… So, I was thinking… Wouldn't it be fun if we became partners? Me and you? I know nothing could stop us if we teamed up!"

"Ah!" Robin breathed out a sigh, his entire body relaxing. For a moment there, he'd half convinced himself she was asking something _completely_ different. It seemed his head really was full of romance right now.

"Partners huh?" Technically, he was still meant to be Chrom's partner but, ever since the Prince had married Sumia and Lucina had joined, he'd mostly let one of them fight at the man's side in his stead. Truthfully, he hadn't had a dedicated partner himself for months now. It was something of a perennial item on his to-do list. "Sure, yeah! I'd really like that! I think we'll make a great team."

"Uha…UwhaAAAAAA!"

H-Huh? Hey, hey, Cynthia. Don't cry…"

The sight of the bluenette beaming directly at him, even as thick tears poured down her face sent Robin's world crashing to a halt in confusion. _'Did, did I say something strange?'_

"I-Uhaha, I'm just, I'm so happy!" She declared, brushing furiously at her eyes. "E-Ever since I've come back here, it's all been SO GREAT… But, but you've been the greatest thing of all! A-And, and, it's like something out of a story, I've really found my _true love_!

It was right at that moment that Robin realised he'd given birth to a terrible misunderstanding.

"C-Cynthia…" He began but, as he stared at the clear happiness radiating from the beautiful woman before him, not another single word would come.

"Robin! I love you!" Launching herself at him and wrapping her arms tight around his neck, Cynthia's mouth was against his before he even realised what was happening.

"Mmm!?"  
"Mmmaaaaaa!"

Feeling the supple curves of her incredible body pressed tight against him, Robin found, once again, that being around Cynthia made it impossible to worry about anything else. Mind lost in shock, his mouth opened automatically to accept her eager tongue.

* * *

"Hah!" Severa bit back, smirking as the colour drained from the other girl's face. "Just like I said! _Heroic Love_? More like, just stupid Cynthia caught up in one of her equally stupid delusions!"

"N-No… That's, it's not…"

"It wasn't like that." Robin spoke up, his head turned towards the floor in shame. "I swear, it wasn't like that for either of you. I really was serious, about everything."

Both sets of eyes focussed, hurt, onto him. Nodding, he accepted their ire.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I know it was wrong not to say anything, to just go along with it. I never planned this, I never even intended to hide us." He reminded them, the idea to keep it a secret hadn't come from him. "Cynthia, you didn't want to worry your sister and Severa, you were scared about what everyone else would think of us. I suppose I just let it go at that.

"At first, I was just too surprised to even really think and then… I, well I guess I couldn't bring myself to hurt either of you. It must sound terrible now, but I really do care for you, I love you, both of you."

Leaning back and closing his eyes, as the tent fell silent once again, Robin made peace with his life, sending a silent prayer to Naga in regards to his impending demise.

"Really, I was just selfish I suppose." He added, looking back up at them with the same cheekily confident smile they'd each fallen in love with, one that still managed to bring a light blush from them both, even now. "But, you know what? I don't regret it, not a bit of it. No matter how wrong it was, spending time with you, being with you, trying to be worthy of your feelings… These last few months have been the happiest time of my life. I cherish every second of it."

The tent fell silent again as both girls dropped their eyes awkwardly to the floor while Robin leaned back, prepared to meet his (well deserved) fate with a smile on his face.

"But…" All heads turned towards the red-head as her voice rang out softly. "It was better with me, right?"

Impossibly. Assuredly. A universal truth raised its head- no matter what, Severa hated to lose.

"WHAT!?"

"There's no way it would be the same!" She continued over the scream of outrage. "I can't accept that, me and Robin have a _proper_ relationship, a real relationship! I bet you spend half your time together just working on stupid poses or catchphrases!"

"T-They are not stupid!" Cynthia scowled, the comment hitting far too close to home. "And, and, I bet YOU spend all your time just dragging him around to make him buy things for you!"

"I-I don't _make_ him!" Severa matched the bluenette's glare, her comment also equally accurate. "An-And, what's wrong with that anyway!? That's what dating is, better than just messing around playing dumb games!"

"We have fun! I DEFINITELY make Robin waaay happier than a sour-grump like you ever could!"

"Ooh, I did _not_ just hear that! You really think he enjoys humouring you so much? You think he really likes playing along with your idiotic nonsense like a child!?"

Sitting up straight, Cynthia levelled her most ferocious glare towards the red-head. "I know I make him happy! I know we're happy together! Can you say the same? Or do you only like it when he makes you happy?"

Teeth bared back in a vicious snarl, for the first time in her entire life, Severa believed in herself. "I make him happy too! Way happier than you! I'm his girlfriend! Not just some idiot he has to babysit to keep out of trouble! And, I make him feel better than a clumsy moron like you _ever_ could!"

The tension in the room rose red hot as the two women squared off.

"Uh, hey, both of you, this isn't…" Robin attempted to for a moment, trailing off as he was utterly ignored.

"Oooh! THAT IS IT! Let's settle this once and for all! Right here, right now!"

"You really want to challenge me? Again!?" Severa scoffed. "You must be dreaming!"

"You're the one dreaming! A stupid villainous dream where you could steal the man I love from me!"

"Oh, I have had it with you!"

"Me too! I'll show you! A hero always shows her full power at the last moment!"

Lighting cracked violently between their twin glares, neither willing to budge even a single inch as the same thought ran instantly through both their minds. Neither had been able to out-run, out-fence or out-eat the other, but…

"I can definitely out-fuck you!" They screamed in unison.

"W-Wha!?"

Robin had just barely enough time to gape in shock before Cynthia was upon him, her body sinking into his with a wondrous softness as she wrapped her arms around her neck, pressing her full lips hungrily against his.

"Mmm-mmhaa!?"

"H-Hey!" Their embrace lasted only a few moments before Severa cut in, bodily pulling her rival off him with an angry cry. "Don't get ahead of yourself!"

"Huh, Sev-MHmmmpha!?"

And then, pushing her own slender body aggressively against the tactician, she took the bluenette's place, moaning softly into his mouth as their tongues entwined.

"R-Robin…"

Rather than pulling the mercenary away from him, Cynthia instead slid in beside her, pushing Severa over to Robin's left side as she occupied his right, curling into his arms and using her own to pull his head back around toward her, reclaiming his lips once again.

"Ah-haaaahn."

Somehow, it seemed an acceptable compromise had been reached between them. And so, with her breath coming in small pants and face tinged as red as her hair, Severa contented herself with instead laying her lips onto the tactician's neck, kissing up and down his collar as she impatiently awaited her turn. The next few minutes passed exactly in that fashion, with Robin's attention being swapped greedily between the two of them as their bodies ground eagerly against his, the sheer wantonness of their actions as well as the same competitive drive, thoroughly arousing each girl.

Unsurprisingly however, it was Cynthia who made the first move, reaching down and pulling Robin's hand around behind her to cup her ass, moaning happily as he kneaded her soft, white flesh. An action that was, of course, matched by the mercenary a moment later, her hips pushing back against his touch so that his fingers slipped down between her legs, easily able to feel the heat of her juices, soaking even right through her pants.

"Mmmmmah- Robin!"

Equally unsurprising, it was Severa that then escalated everything, wriggling down his chest the next time she surrendered his lips to Cynthia, pressing heated kisses hungrily down his torso and over his stomach, until, at long last, she was able to succeed in her almost forgotten, original goal. Wrapping her hands gently around the base of his pulsing shaft with a delighted moan, she wasted no time in lowering her lips softly around the head.

"Oh-OHAAA!" Robin gasped, jolting forwards and moaning loudly into Cynthia's mouth as Severa began tenderly bobbing her head up and down his length, carefully easing him right down the back of her throat.

It was far from the first time Severa had taken him into her mouth, but, it was a skill she'd become absolutely wonderful at and -with Cynthia's voluptuous body grinding hot against him, the Pegasus Knight's fingers threading through his hair and her round squirming into his touch- the pleasure was heightened almost beyond reckoning!

' _W-What in the world? How did it come to this!?'_ Robin's mind froze up in shock, utterly unable to believe what was happening to him, still barely able to even begin comprehending the unbelievable last few minutes.

The feeling of their bodies both sliding hot and heavy against him. The shock of them each taking turns with him, pulling him towards themselves and alternating kisses hot enough to melt his soul.

' _Gods!'_

The fact that Chrom's youngest daughter was now moving both his hands to cup her glorious breasts while Cordelia's little girl hungrily swallowed his entire cock.

It was impossible! It was ridiculous, things like this didn't happen in reality!

' _How did this even happ-'_

The question that had been, until now, running on repeat through Robin's mind suddenly slammed to a halt as a single, incredibly important, realisation struck him.

It didn't matter how or why.

Somehow, it _was_ happening! The best possible outcome! This was the only chance he was ever going to get to escape with his life… So long as he kept up this crazy competition of theirs, all he had to do was make sure they both drowned in pleasure.

All he had to do was make the women he loved happy.

The shock that had frozen him slowly thawed and, in its place, rose the determination of a veteran Grandmaster.

"Unghaa." He groaned aloud, breaking the kiss and laying his head onto Cynthia's left shoulder. "Th-That feels incredible."

Ignoring he Pegasus Knight's whine, he removed his hands from her chest, dropping his left onto Severa's head (smiling as her movements suddenly picked up pace in response) and raising his right up to pull at the ties to Cynthia's tunic, matching the motions on the opposite side with his mouth- pulling the strings open with his teeth, in what had become a very familiar act.

"OohAhhnnn!" The bluenette moaned happily, a thick shiver running through her as her massive globes bounced bare and free into the air, her nipples captured less than a moment later by his expert fingers and tongue.

Huge, soft, round and almost gravity-defyingly perky, how she got away without wearing a bra, Robin never knew- but he certainly never planned to complain.

And so, splitting his attention between caressing Severa's cheek and assaulting Cynthia's breasts, he relaxed himself into the incredible sensations, his cock expanding even thicker in the mercenary's warm mouth as she greedily slurped down his entire length, pulling him rapidly towards his peak.

"W-Wait!" Cynthia suddenly breathed, turning her flushed face away a moment as she took the lead once again, wriggling backward out of his arms. Bringing her hands up to cup her breasts, bouncing them up and down before his eyes, as if she was testing their heft, she winked cheekily at him before sliding herself down between his legs, plucking a rather agitated Severa (somewhat gently at least) from around his shaft.

"I-hhaa… I know you love this Robin." She beamed, leaning down and carefully enveloping his shaft between her mountainous cleavage, bending over to place a loving kiss at where the head just barely managed to poke out from between her soft white mounds. "I just… I just want to make you happy."

"Uh-haaa, Cy-Cynthia!" Robin gave a throaty moan, falling backwards onto his hands as she began to squeeze herself around him, using the copious saliva left from Severa's eager blowjob for lubrication as she began slowly pumping up and down.

"Ngha, haann." She sighed happily, her blue eyes shining a brilliant contrast to her crimson face as she felt his length throbbing directly against her chest. "Ahh, it's so hot… It feels like it's warming up my entire body."

"Y-Yeah, that, that feels incredible."

"H-Hey!" Severa whined a minute later, shifting uncomfortably in place as she realised she'd been left out, with nothing to do but watch as the man she loved was swiftly being brought to heaven by another woman. Just sitting and watching as even Robin's imposing length almost disappeared entirely into her rival's incredible chest, she couldn't help but trigger her ever-present inferiority complex.

"S-Size isn't everything!" She declared, clenching her eyes shut against the sudden ache in her heart. "My, my breasts are just as good!"

They weren't as big as Cynthia's, but, but surely they were just as soft and warm! Surely she could make Robin make the same happy expression she could see on him now, she'd just never tri-

"Of course they are." He agreed, his gentle assurance soothing away her doubts so swiftly, she suddenly found herself left without words. Removing his hands from where they'd been placed atop the bluenette's head and pulling the surprised red-head into his embrace, his fingers deftly opened up her top, spilling her own sizable mounds, naked, into his warm hands. "I love your breasts."

"Ahhuh?" She gaped, her face burning and mouth falling open as his thumbs gently strummed over her erect nipples.

"Y-Yeah!" Cynthia chimed in, looking up with a glazed expression from between Robin's legs. "You've got an amazing rack Severa! They're a really nice size, more than a handful but not so big that they always get in the way. I, hhaaaa, I've always been jealous of them!"

Mouth opening and closing without a sound, Severa could only gape. She knew the younger princess wasn't a vindictive person but it seemed somewhere between their shared nakedness and unabashed arousal, Cynthia's ire toward her had already disappeared.

"An-And, I know Robin really likes it like this." The Pegasus Knight continued in a heavy pant. "So… So, let's make him happy?"

Reaching out a hand, she pulled her stunned rival down, across from her- making space as Severa hesitantly followed her movements, kneeling opposite her and pressing her own bare breasts against where Robin's cock was now held loosely between Cynthia's.

"Ahnnaahh!" She gasped, her already warm arousal suddenly spiking even higher at the intense mix of sensations- Robin's shaft hot against her bare skin and Cynthia's nipples rubbing directly against her own. "I-It really is… it's so hot."

"Hehe!" Cynthia smirked cheekily as she began moving, silently challenging Severa to match her pace as she pressed herself event tighter against her rival and sending a sudden electric jolt of pleasure between both girls at the friction. "I -haahnga-, I always, wondered what it would feel like, like this!"

Had she? Severa had never even once considered anything of the sort.

"Gawds… You really are weird." She answered, all heat long lost from her words as she mimicked the Pegasus Knight's motions, grinding Robin's pulsing shaft between them with every fraction of her skill.

"Gha-haaa!"

Hearing the tactician's breathless sigh, a single look passed between them and, without any conscious thought, they each acted as one- leaning down and pressing their full lips softly against where the crown of his cock was poking through the heat of their bodies.

"G-Gods!" He cried out as Cynthia moaned directly into his shaft, her body quivering as she felt the resulting shudders running through his entire length.

"Sw-Sweet Naga!" He added a moment later as Severa's tongue skilfully traced the characters for her name directly into his glans- somehow, when it came to caring for his cock, in that alone she truly was a genius.

Matching each other's pace, they began moving faster, squeezing their mounds together as they pumped up and down the length of his shaft. "GhnAHHH!" Robin gasped in reply, with one hand clinging weakly to each girl's head, he could only barely manage to control his voice. "I-It's way, ghhaa, way too much!"

After all their earlier teasing, he couldn't possibly endure much more of this, no man could!

"Y-Yeah!" Cynthia moaned, her body even hotter with arousal each time their nipples rubbed roughly together. "It, it feels REALLY gooood!"

"H-He's really loving this!" Severa beamed, seeing clearly for herself the sight of Ylisse's proud Grandmaster groaning in ecstasy at her touch- an incredible sight and something she'd never been able to watch from between his legs before. Her heart was soaring! As much from the sight as from her own fast-rising arousal.

And, once again, it was the mercenary that escalated things, reaching her hands from where they'd been squeezing her breasts together to instead wrap them tight around the bluenette opposite her, pulling their bodies even tighter together and wrapping their soft mounds even warmer around the heat of Robin's incredible cock.

"S-Severa…" The princess moaned, eyes shining in delight as she matched the red-head's motions, linking her own arms around the other woman's back and crushing themselves both together in a lewd hug.

And, with that- with a soft look now passing between both smiling rivals, the tension in the air finally faded. The fiery heat of their anger and doubt draining away all at once, replaced instead with simple passion and shared excitement.

And, in that moment, as their gazes held, with their bare breasts sliding lasciviously together and cores both aching with lust... Without either of them needing to speak a single word, a new comradery was born between them-

"GhhngHHAAAA!"

One that was instantly sealed in hot white cum as Robin finally reached his limits, releasing jet after jet of seed from between their breasts with one final roar!

"O-Oh!" Severa gasped in delight the moment the first blast splattered across her cheek, her body shivering with pride as each subsequent stream splashed across her flushed skin,

"Mmaahhum!" Far more used to this situation, Cynthia reacted without a thought, opening her mouth wide and bending directly over Robin's cock with an eager moan, shuddering in bliss as her entire face was soon dripping with the tactician's thick seed- the perfect visage of Ylisse's pure blue-haired princess, gladly defiled and soaked in the proof of his lust.

"I-Haaah, th-that…that was…" Robin's voice trailed off weakly as his head slowly came down from the clouds, only dazedly able to take in the sight of his seed covering both woman, dripping down their bodies and pooling lewdly between their heaving breasts.

"Mmm-shlupp!" Once again, it was Cynthia that acted first. Making a loud show of joyfully swallowing as much as she'd managed to catch in her mouth, she reached across, swiping a finger across the mercenary's cheek and stealing another dollop from her, slurping it down with a gleefully innocent smile. "Ooh, I _love_ that taste… It's so manly, so heroic!"

"Heh." And once again, it was Severa that escalated things. Snaking her hands behind the Pegasus Knight's head she pulled the surprised woman even further forward, holding her in place a moment as she slowly dragged her tongue right across the woman's flushed cheek. "Ahhm, I agree."

Matching their gazes once more, with the same smirk shared between them, a single moment of warm solidarity passed between them before they began in earnest- shamelessly cleaning the thick seed from each other's bodies, hungrily sucking down every last drop the man had given them.

* * *

"Uwaaaah." Cynthia whined, kneading her massive breasts in abject frustration as she rubbed her thighs together impatiently. "Hurry up already! I want to go again!"

"What!?" Severa glared down at her, from where she was currently passionately bouncing up and down in Robin's lap, her back facing the tactician, with her arm looped around his neck and, most importantly, with his thick cock grinding _so wonderfully_ against the furthest walls of her pussy. "We'll take as long as we want! You've already been twice already, stop being selfish and wait your turn!"

"Urgh." She pouted in response. It was true of course, but hearing it did nothing to dull the heat throbbing anxiously between her thighs. "Just two loads isn't enough though…"

It was the alternating that was so difficult! Normally Robin would just throw her down and ravage her, again and again without pause! Having to sit back and take turns, having to watch Severa's pussy wrapped tight around his shaft while her own hungered to taste it again… It was maddening!

"Robin!" She suddenly cried out in desperation, closing the distance between them and throwing herself on the ground right between the tactician's legs- so close that Severa's juices, as well as the cum previously deposited inside the red-head, splashed warm down onto her face. "Cum! Quickly!"

"Wha-AhHAAAA!"

With his lips pressing hard against Severa's neck and his hands focussed on roughly squeezing her sizable chest- Robin was taken entirely off guard when he felt Cynthia's mouth suddenly wrapped tenderly around his balls.

"Oh-GHGHHUUA!"

The sensation of Severa's pussy expertly squeezing his cock, caressing and stroking every inch of his shaft exactly as he'd taught her was more than enough by itself. Combining that now with the sudden rush of Cynthia's tongue pressing gently around his most sensitive area… It was too much! Way too much! The Princess of Ylisse practically worshiping his balls while the Wing Commander's beloved daughter squeezed herself vice like around his cock? No man could stand that!

"Nhga, Ro-Robiiiiiiiiiiinnnn!?"

Already half lost in her own pleasure, the only warning Severa got was the feeling of his shaft suddenly expanding even thicker inside her, stretching her walls even tighter around him as his hands moved to her hips, slamming her roughly, right down to the hilt.

"UghaGRAAAA!"

Loosing a wild scream, he came furiously! Cock spasming frantically inside her, the sudden violent blasts of cum easily sent his red-headed lover into her own white-hot peak, leaving her thrashing and screaming atop him as her pussy was instantly filled to the brim, his seed quickly overflowing and dripping warm back down onto the princess's smiling face.

* * *

"Mnnnghhh!" Severa growled through grit teeth, shaking her hips and unabashedly fingering her throbbing pussy, stirring up the seed still wet within her for whatever relief little it could offer. "For someone who complained so much, you're sure taking your time you know!?"

"How rude!" Cynthia answered, not even bothering to look away where her lover was lying below her, as she continued rhythmically driving his full shaft deep inside her. "You should -aahhn! Robin! You're wonderful!- You should just sit back and watch! It's not often a villain like you gets to watch two heroes making love!"

' _Making love!?'_ Sever bristled! They most certainly weren't! This wasn't making love, making love was when Robin would carry her gently to her bedroll, it was when he spent hours caressing or cradling her… It _definitely_ wasn't when Cynthia was recklessly slamming herself onto his shaft, her fingers clawing at his chest and moans echoi- Making love didn't involve Cynthia at all!

"Grah!" Just thinking about it was pissing her off! Losing her patience, Severa snapped. Shuffling around to the busy couple, she crawled right atop Robin, squirming happily down his body until she was lying right beneath where they were joined.

"H-Hey! Severa? What're you doiNGHAAAA!" With too much of her faculties occupied with the feeling of the tactician's cock stretching out her deepest regions, Cynthia lacked any strength at all to fend off the mercenary as she wrapped her arms tight around her waist and pressed her lips hungrily right above where she and Robin were connected- right onto the Pegasus Knight's over-sensitive clit!

"OUUAAAH!" With his cock filling her to the brim and now Severa's tongue flicking across the sensitive bundle of nerves, Cynthia lost control instantly. "AIYYAAAAHHH!"

And, of course, Robin, with his cock stretching the princess's walls tight around him, was suddenly assaulted on all sides as his blue-haired lover came furiously- again and again- her muscles coiling tighter than ever around him and her depths shuddering entirely as she screamed and thrashed through a whole wave of thunderous orgasms.

"GH-AUUGH!"

It took barely a few moments for a smirking Severa to find herself now soaked in the seed splashing violently down from where it was overflowing out of Cynthia's tight pussy, as she too was filled too the very brim. "Heh." The warm mixture of their juices was proof of a job well done.

* * *

"W-Whoa." Cynthia breathed, her arms wrapped around Robin's waist and breasts pushed softly into his back as she watching him tenderly easing himself into Severa's tight ass. Taking her from behind, his grip on the soft flesh of the mercenary's shapely behind was unyielding, even as his shaft slowly disappeared into her tight passage. "Y-You can really do this? Doesn't…doesn't it hurt?"

"N-No." Severa answered proudly, happy to have one up over her rival- even despite the fact she was currently lying facedown on the bedroll, with her hips hanging in the air and hands clawing at the blankets. "He -nghaaaaauuua- … He's, he's always _very_ gentle."

"I'd never hurt you Severa."

"Ignuaaa! I know, I…I love you!"

It was a strange declaration to make, one Severa gasped out between loud moans, with her twintails held tight in her partner's hands and her body entirely surrendered to his whims… But, Cynthia couldn't help but be charmed by it.

* * *

"Are you -gnhaa- are you sure it doesn't hurt?" Robin asked her softly, his hands rubbing soothing circles around her pale white hips as his length gently rocked back and forth inside her- finally fully engulfed inside her perky round ass. "Don't force yourself."

"I-I'm not! It, it doesn't hurt at all!" Cynthia cried in response, bringing her head down to rest onto Severa's shoulder from where she was currently lying facedown atop the mercenary, being gently guided through her first time by the two lovers.

"E-Enjoy it, Robin!" She moaned, relaxing enough to shake her hips clumsily back against him, almost losing her mind as the new sensations crashed through her. "J-Just as much as you do wi-wi-nghhaaaa, with her!"

"C-Cynthia!" She could hear the worry in his voice, but more than that, she could hear the hitch in his breathing, the unmistakable proof of the pleasure he was taking in conquering her final hole. Stealing away her last of her chastity.

Her heart soared and her body surrendered eagerly to him.

"I, I love you too Robin! Y-You can, uuhhaa, you can use my ho-however you like! Whenever you like!"

Ahh, how embarrassing. It seemed inevitable somehow, she did this anytime they went at it, losing control and saying the most un-heroic things. For some reason, she just couldn't help herself with him.

* * *

He didn't know what the time was, he'd lost track of how long he'd been here and even how many times he'd cum already.

Right now- staring at the two women on their hands and knees before him, their bodies shining with his seed and their eyes begging for more- right now, all Robin knew was that he'd finally succeeded.

"R-Robin…" Cynthia pleaded, looking over her shoulder with a dazed expression and a wide smile. "Me next… Please."

"No, no, Robin!" Severa argued, presenting herself just as vividly beside the princess, his release running thick down her legs from both holes as she shook her ass back and forth for him. "Me, I want more…"

At long last, after a (wonderful but) herculean effort, the moment for his counterattack had finally arrived! "Heh." Smirking victoriously, he ran a hand through his hair as he let out a steadying breath, taking a moment just to drink in the incredible sight before him.

Both Severa and Cynthia on their hands and knees, downing in pleasure and begging to be claimed once more. It went beyond reason, beyond the wildest fantasies, it was the kind of vision he may never experience again- two of the strongest, most beautiful women he'd ever met, both squirming and moaning impatiently for his touch.

"No." He answered simply, denying them both.

"Wha!?"  
"Ro-Robin?"

"I'm tired of seeing you two fight, I hate seeing you lying to each other, lying to me, about all of this."

Reaching out he ran his hands tenderly over each of their hips, marvelling silently at the way their bodies quivered under his touch.

"I don't want that and I know neither of you really want that either. So, no. No more competing, no more fighting, no more anger. From now on. I want us all to share."

His words were far beyond reasonable, but his fingers sliding around to the inside of their thighs, brushing teasing against their dripping entrances served to cut off any potential arguments. They'd already both submitted far too thoroughly to him to resist his caresses anymore, no matter what he said.

"Now. Kiss."

Kiss and make up. Kiss and make out… His intentions were beyond obvious. Eyes wide in shock, both women turned to the other their faces burning in shame as they hesitated.

The Princess chewed her lip- they'd already done so much.

The mercenary swallowed a suddenly dry throat- She, she wasn't like that! Was she?

Robin remained silent, contenting himself with simply teasing their pussies, stirring his fingers gently around the mixture of juices within.

An unknowable amount of time passed like that, stretching out slowly between them as the girl's eyes alternated between each other and…and, the hard cock, standing at attention in the small gap between their bodies. And, slowly, slowly, as the roaring arousal fought against the last pretences of their rivalry, slowly their resistances- built only on pride, began to crumble.

"A-Ah!" As always, Cynthia moved first, reaching over to Severa, she fell instantly off balance, sending both of them toppling to the ground, their bodies tangled hot together.

"Haahm." Having wound up atop her red-headed friend, she was left staring speechless down at the excitement and arousal mixed clearly in Severa's expression. And, even just feeling the heat of their bodies flushed together like this, Cynthia was unable to stifle a small moan, nor stop her body from grinding gently back and forth- an electric pulse running through her spine as she felt the softness of the other woman pressed tight around her whole body.

In the end, wrapped up in lust and arousal, the words came easier than she'd ever dreamed they would.

"I-I do like you Severa. I love you." She corrected a moment later, her fingers threading tenderly through her silken red tresses. "Not how I love Robin, but… But, I've always been jealous of how strong and cool you were. Y-You're so smart and beautiful, and, and you can do anything you try to…"

The brand shone bright in her eye as she blinked away unwanted tears, years of truth finally tumbling free.

"A-And, and I always wanted to be best friends with you again…"

Leaning down without another word, Cynthia sealed the final distance between them, cupping her friends face as she pressed her lips softly against Severa's, opening her mouth up into a slow, tender kiss.

"Mmmahhh."

"Ahh!?" Utterly shocked by both her words and actions, it took several long moments before Severa reacted, before her arms finally wrapped tight around the bluenette's neck as she melted into the intimate embrace. "Mmmaaamm."

"Good girl." Robin sighed, smiling warmly at the sight of his two lovers kissing with such genuine affection as he took hold of Cynthia's hips.

"Haha." Cynthia pulled back, breaking their kiss with a cheeky laugh. "You taste like hiMMGHHAA!"

Rolling his hips forward, Robin smoothly sheathed himself within the younger princess's eager tunnel, burying his cock right to the far depths of her pussy as a reward for her honesty.

"O-Oh!" With her hands still wrapped tight around her friend's neck, Severa was left staring up at the sight of Cynthia's body slowly grinding back and forth atop her in time with Robin's thrusts, her eyes following the thin line of saliva that still linked their lips.

' _They're making love.'_ She realised, noting the earlier heat and lust in their actions had been replaced now with a slower, gentler passion. More than anything else the look of pure, erotic bliss shining in her friend's eyes was completely unmissable. Strangely, she found herself smiling

"Gawds." She breathed, loosing a hand to stroke the bluenette's cheek. "Do you even realise how ridiculous you look right now?"

With her mouth hanging wide open and eyes rolling back in her head, Cynthia didn't hold a single scrap of regal dignity. Her body had submitted to the man she adored as truly as her heart had.

"You're always like this. You never care at all how you look to anyone else, what anyone else thinks of you." Her voice hitched slightly as their eyes met again, the haze of Cynthia's world cleared by Severa's whispered words. "B-But… But, I've always really liked that about you!"

Choking back a moan, she wrapped her legs around her friend's waist, beaming at the rush of pleasure she could feel surging through both of them as their bodies ground even closer together, as the heat they shared grew even hotter.

"You, you always do whatever you want, no matter what anyone says! You never doubt, or-or worry and, you always believe in yourself! You, you like yourself…" Biting her lip as the words flowed through her, Severa quickly blinked away the welling moisture in her eyes. Not now. She wanted to see clearly right now. "A-And, and when we were younger and I said something mean and drove you away, I always cried! B-Because, I love you too! And I miss being your best friend too!"

"Seve-MMha!?" This time it was Severa that closed the gap, pulling Cynthia desperately down into her embrace and capturing her open mouth with her tongue. "Mmmmmaaaah!"

"Wonderful, Severa!" Robin praised, glowing at the stubborn girl's long belated honesty as he slowly withdrew from the Princess's tight pussy.

"MmNNGHAAAA!" The red-head suddenly screamed into her best friend's mouth as she felt her lover carefully plunging himself into her, spreading her walls wide around her girth and grinding her body back and forth below Cynthia's with an indescribable friction.

' _W-We're, we're all making love.'_ She realised, her heart singing in joy as she felt Robin pull out from her a few thrusts later- entering himself back into Cynthia in the next moment. _'All three of us, together.'_

Threading her fingers through the Pegasus Knight's beautiful blue hair, she deepened their kiss, their tongues dancing hungrily together while her she relaxed all control, submitting herself completely to Robin's ministrations as he continued alternating between them. Tenderly making love with the two people she adored most in a way she'd never dreamed possible.

"UngHAAA!"

And, as always, it was Severa that escalated the situation, barely five minutes later as her entire body suddenly seized up, breaking their kiss and throwing her head back, eyes rolling up as an incredible orgasm ripped through her.

"GoooDDDSSS!" Cynthia screamed in reply, the sudden tension of the woman beneath her driving another surge of pleasure slamming into through her, and sending her crashing violently through her own peak.

With their bodies held so tightly against each other, with Robin's shaft pushing firmly into them- even as they came and with their emotions frayed beyond reason, the bliss cycled in on itself, Cynthia's orgasm resonating back through Severa and then around again, dragging both women helplessly through another peak before either had even crested the first!

"G-Gods! Cynthia! Severa!" And, of course, with his shaft suddenly being so desperately milked by both his lovers, never mind the sheer sight outlaid before him- both women shuddering in ecstasy, their minds lost in the sensations- Robin couldn't possibly hold back. "HahnnghGHHAAAA!"

Pulling out with one final roar, his grip on Cynthia's hips sent her rolling over, landing dazed right beside her friend, their flushed cheeks pressed dizzily together.

"GhhaUUGAA!"

He came the moment his hips thrust forward one final time, his cock shuddering wildly as thick ropes of cum arched through the air, splashing warm across their heaving breasts, their rapturous faces, their open mouths -again and again- until everything within him had been wrung out and both girls were left thoroughly stained in his seed.

For a moment, time stood still once more, and all three of them remained in place, the perfect picture of a man's dominion over two incredible beauties.

"I…I…" The very next instant, the scene broke as Robin topped backwards, his sprit finally burned up into white ashes. "I surrender…"

Absolutely lost to the world, he was sleep the moment his head hit the bedroll.

* * *

"Ha-haaaah…" Lying flat on her back, her face still dripping with cum and mind still spinning from the pleasure, it was several long minutes before Severa regained the faculties to speak. "He- he came inside me six times."

She didn't have the energy to point out what they both knew, that he'd only finished inside Cynthia a pitiful five times.

"Wha…What?" Her friend panted. "Tha-that's nothing. I sucked him off three times! That's _service_ , it should count for double."

Grinning happily, Cynthia knew she didn't need to point out that Robin had only let Severa swallow a paltry two loads.

"Hehe…"  
"Hah hahaa…"

Turning simultaneously, they each rolled their heads to the side, both laughing fondly at the other's pathetic state- flustered, exhausted and dripping in half-dried cum.

A moment later, they gave the same conclusion together. "Another tie then?"

There was no bitterness in the words this time, only the feeling of a warm and loving friendship as they each reached out, helping the other to their feet and staging weakly over to where Robin was passed out.

"Geez, how many times did he even cum?" Severa boggled as she collapsed down against him, snuggling into his right shoulder. "You did really well, love."

"Hey, it's only natural! He's a hero!" Cynthia explained easily, using the last of her own energy to nestle into his left shoulder. "And, he's the man I love."

* * *

Robin awoke some hours later to find Severa looking pensively down at him, her chin resting on his chest as Cynthia continued to snore softly into his shoulder on his other side.

"Hi." He smiled, repeating his earlier greeting with a bit more resolve.

"Hi." She nodded, a warm smile breaking across her face for a moment before she supressed it.

"Er- is something wrong?"

"No, no, not really." She sighed, turning her head to the side and laying her ear on his chest. "I was just, just thinking."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" Her voice trailed off a moment before her eyes locked onto his once again, a serious look in her gaze. "You know, for someone who was unwittingly thrown into a relationship, you sure didn't do a whole lot to clarify the situation."

Looking away, Robin swallowed.

"It was what, three weeks before you took up my offer to stay the night here?" She reminisced, recalling her first time fondly even despite the later revelations. "And, I couldn't help but notice that today certainly didn't seem like Cynthia's first time either."

"Ah, well…" He chuckled guiltily. It wasn't as if there was any point denying it. "It's li-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." She sighed, rolling her eyes and cutting off his explanation. "You love us both. Misunderstanding or not, you were serious about us."

"Yeah."

"Well, whatever." She breathed out an even deeper sigh. "You better be one hell of a boyfriend to make up for all this."

Her eyes flicked over to the bluenette sleeping happily against him and her gaze softened once more. "To both of us, understand? I won't have you neglecting my best friend!"

* * *

It was several hours after that before Robin woke up once more, this time having regained enough strength to stumble out the tent- taking a moment to push Cynthia and Severa together in their sleep before he did so.

Shuffling slowly through the camp and, finally, back towards his own tent, he offered up a silent prayer of thanks to Naga or whatever deity had blessed him with an apparent quick recovery. He tended to recover from wounds on the battlefield faster than most other Shepherds and even now, aside from feeling well and truly drained (as well as a vague feeling of being wrung out) he was otherwise almost back to normal. Even that marathon session now left him with nothing but the warm sensation of being well and truly loved.

"Haa-Oh?" His sigh of contentment turned into a note of surprise as he turned the corner for home and saw someone clearly waiting for him outside his tent. "Lucina?"

He winced, having just spent most of the day in the arms of her younger sister, it was a little hard to face Chrom's eldest child right now.

"Ah! Robin! Here you are!" She looked up, her face lighting up into a beautiful smile as she sprang over to his side.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, not at all. I just haven't seen you all day, so I was wondering where… Gods! Look at you. You look absolutely exhausted, dear." She answered, using the pet name she'd taken it upon herself to give him following a grave misunderstanding he'd stumbled into a month ago.

"I'm fine, just a long, long day." He assured her, relaxing into her embrace as she pulled him into a quick hug.

Strange. Putting aside how she acted in private, Lucina was _never_ like this in public, even if no-one else was around to see them. Even speaking so familiarly to him was odd for her.

"Come inside then." She urged, pulling the flaps open and ushering him into his tent. "Are you certain you're alright? Would you like a lie down?"

Following him inside, her arms encircled his waist and her mouth lay an inch from his ear, her hot breath tickling directly across his skin. "Or… Would you prefer _Cordelia_ prepare you a cup of tea?"

"W-Wha?" Blood draining from his face, Robin finally looked up and around the room, only just now noticing the red-headed Wing Commander leaning against his desk, looking at him with a rather sharp smile.

"I actually had a rather funny day myself, _dear_." Lucina continued, her fingers toyed with the tassels of his cloak, but her embrace was ironclad, offering absolutely no escape. "You see, I ran into Cordelia a few hours ago and I thought it was long since time we cleared the air between the two of us, as adults."

There was a rather dangerous pause as Lucina's words hung in the air above his head, like the Sword of Damocles.

"You wouldn't believe it _dear_. The things this red-haired tramp was saying about her, and _my_ boyfriend."

"That's right _honey_." Cordelia agreed with a tone of bright sweetness that didn't reach her eyes, using the pet name she'd taken to calling him after a rather one-sided conversation a few weeks ago. Sauntering slowly over toward him, her hips swayed sensually back and forth with each step until she stood, barely a few centimetres from him.

"After everything you said to me about creating a future that would make me happy, this time travelling hussy, seems to think _you_ and _her_ are in a relationship." She explained in a low breath, taking Robin's right hand in her own and wrapping it around her waist as she slid her body against his. "Isn't that just silly?"

Stuck rooted in place, with Lucina's surprisingly soft body pressed against his back and Cordelia's fingers now tracing along his collar… For the second time today, Robin saw his life flashing before his eyes.

"Hey! C'mon now!"

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we have it, just a bit of a lighter, hopefully fun story this time. 90% sex with some comedy and some character development! Hope you guys liked it!

Personally, I really enjoyed the Cynthia/Severa supports in game, but knowing that it seems to be implied they were closer as children, I do think it's a shame they don't end with anything more than (semi grudging) respect for each other. Most people write Severa as Lucina's best friend, and that's reasonable, but I think Cynthia could easily fill that same role.

As a reminder, my goal with the (P)atreon is to get these chapters out a bit faster. Ideally, I want to be getting one out ~every 2 weeks. So, if that sounds like fun to you, or you just want to support the story, then...

www(.p)(atreon)(.c)om(/)JLDavenport

Sorry about the brackets, it really is an aggressive filter.


End file.
